


Lexicography

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [533]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby may not be able to get Gibbs to do karaoke, but the same is not true for Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/16/2000 for the word [lexicography](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/16/lexicography).
> 
> lexicography  
> The writing or compiling of dictionaries; the editing or making of dictionaries.  
> The principles and practices applied to writing dictionaries.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for xXFrankenHeartXx who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Hope they enjoy. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony thinks it's funny how many country songs apply to Gibbs life.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Lexicography

“Please, Gibbs?” Abby begged. 

“I’m not doing, karaoke, Abby.” Gibbs glared remaining firm.

“Tony will be there.” Abby wheedled. “Please?”

“I know Tony will be there. He lives with me, remember? Still no.” Gibbs growled.

“But Gibbs!” Abby pouted, fake tears coming to her eyes.

Gibbs glared and crossed his arms. Abby stomped out of their living room, slamming the door behind her.

“Did you have to be so mean, Jethro?” Tony questioned, entering the living room and settling on the couch next to Gibbs after Abby left. He’d stayed out of sight, though not out of earshot, as he hadn’t wanted to get in the middle of their argument.

Gibbs just grunted. He couldn’t always give in to Abby. She needed to learn that her puppy dog eyes and fake tears wouldn’t get her everything. 

“I know you won’t come for Abby, but it is my birthday. Won’t you come for me?” Tony asked sweetly.

“Fine.” Gibbs mumbled quietly, almost below hearing level.

“Thanks, Jethro.” Tony smiled, leaning back into Gibbs’ arms and flicking on the TV.

“But I’m not singing anything.” Gibbs announced.

“If you say so, Jethro.” Tony murmured, a smirk rolling across his lips like he knew something Gibbs didn’t know.

Gibbs just grunted, pulling Tony even closer to him and taking advantage of the closeness to touch Tony wherever he could as they relaxed for the evening.

***************************************

Gibbs couldn’t believe he was here, but there was very little that he wouldn’t do for Tony. Out of deference to him, Tony had chosen some out of the way country bar that wasn’t too popular, but had been willing to do an off night karaoke special for them. As they were the only ones doing karaoke, the bar had just put the karaoke lexicography at their table.

Since this was a western bar, the vast majority of songs available for karaoke were country songs. Tony was browsing through them and he kept giggling and smirking as he read the song titles.

“What’s so funny?” Gibbs grumbled.

“These songs are all about you.” Tony pointed out.

“What are you talking about?” Gibbs glared though compared to his normal glare it lacked heat, so Tony easily shrugged it off. 

“You’ll see.” Tony smirked, heading over to the DJ to give him his selections and a few selections for the others that Tony wanted to see them do and would get away with since it was his birthday.

Tony had decided to start things off with a more fun and joking kind of song.  
“Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me”  
Tony sung, pointing to Gibbs and adding his own flourish and suggestive dance moves to Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain.

The whole bar was laughing by the time he was done and no one wanted to follow up Tony’s song, but Tony pushed Palmer up onto the stage. “I picked out a song just for you that goes with your car.” Tony winked.

While Jimmy walked up to the stage, Tony turned to the rest of the group gathered to celebrate his birthday and smiled with a tinge of evilness. “I’ve picked out songs for each of you as well. Two for Abby. I don’t want to hear any complaints about my choices. It’s my birthday, after all.”

There was a general round of unhappy sighs, but no one said anything. It was Tony’s birthday and they were all willing to play along.

“What did you pick for me?” Gibbs whispered to Tony while Jimmy started singing On the Road Again by Willie Nelson.

“Something that fits your life like most of the songs I’m singing.” Tony smirked, but refused to say which songs he’d picked for anyone. They could find out when their name was called. If he told them beforehand, he knew there would be more whining.

When Jimmy finished, Tony again went up. This time to sing the song Islands in the Stream by Dolly Parton. A more serious and sappy song, but still one that represented him and Gibbs in Tony’s eyes.

The rest of the patrons at the bar seemed to find enjoyment in their karaoke and were happy to go with the mood of the various songs and clap or sing or just hum along whatever fit the song best. They all had huge smiles on their faces. This was the best entertainment they’d had in a long time.

Ducky graciously headed up to sing Prop Me Up Beside the Jukebox (If I Die) by Joe Diffie. He really crooned it and made it work. Even Gibbs was surprised at how much justice Ducky gave to the song.

Tony followed up Ducky’s song with his own plaintive version of How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. Really bringing out the tones of the song with his voice and singing directly to Gibbs. He didn’t know how he’d live without Gibbs. He also couldn’t help wondering as he sung it, if it reminded Gibbs about how he struggled after Shannon died.

Abby shook things up again with a double feature of Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under by Shania Twain followed up by Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. She belted out both songs as loud as she could. Using her goth outfit to it’s fullest, she danced and acted out the songs to the merriment of everyone.

Tony then went back up and dedicated his next song, She's in Love with the Boy by Trisha Yearwood, to Shannon. Returning to his seat, he slapped Gibbs on the shoulder, “Now, go sing about those ex-wives of yours.”

Gibbs grumbled, but went up stage and sang Golden Ring by George Jones. The crowd clapped loudly as he exited the stage, so Tony could ascend and finish up their karaoke night.

Taking a bow as he stood on stage, Tony declared that these last two songs were for the love of his life. Closing his eyes briefly to get in the mood, he finally raised them to meet Gibbs and sang his heart out. First in From this Moment On by Shania Twain and then again in You're Still the One also by Shania Twain, Tony moved the entire bar with his voice alone.

By the end of the songs, Gibbs had walked up to the stage with his eyes glued on Tony's, almost in a trance. Tony held out his hand to Gibbs as the final note drifted off and Gibbs took it, joining him on stage. Looking into each other's eyes, both filled with emotion, they both moved. They joined together in a kiss surrounded by the loud clapping of their friends and the other bar patrons.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used in order of use:  
> Tony - [Any Man of Mine](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Ttoiiosyvqgvstg6bb6fr3x4iyq?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Jimmy - [On the Road Again](http://www.metrolyrics.com/on-the-road-again-lyrics-willie-nelson.html)  
> Tony - [Islands in the Stream](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tsuxqlvl3b7qqtkmofdqak3ihfi?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Ducky - [Prop Me Up Beside the Jukebox (If I Die)](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tcej4jn3aheocgz2cxv57ysgu3m?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Tony - [How Do I Live?](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tmbjswd2mqagmxuho7zv3nvad5q?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Abby - [Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tsjcwfqenic3pua4vsd2nxixsku?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Abby - [Before He Cheats](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/carrieunderwood/beforehecheats.html)  
> Tony - [She's in Love with the Boy](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tos2m72dmz62d23gypw4kcvjwcy?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Gibbs - [Golden Ring](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tggnep3dj3pyk3hndvxhxug6o2i?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Tony - [From this Moment On](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Twftetiyiyvk4vewgn3pyzbg4fi?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)  
> Tony - [You're Still the One](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tpbknx6z7bih6eambplnob3fioy?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-songlyrics)
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
